


running with wolves

by sam_kom_trashkru



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buzzfeed, Alternate Universe - Coworkers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buzzfeed AU, Disabled Characters, F/F, In which #Danarya trends on twitter, Lots of Social Media, Partially Deaf Rickon, The Starks are Buzzfeed's Hottest Family, in this Jon is their cousin but he's not a targaryen and the Starks adopted him when L died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_kom_trashkru/pseuds/sam_kom_trashkru
Summary: Every week, audiences from around the world tune in for the eight o'clock Tuesday video series on Buzzfeed: Running With Wolves, as they observe the lives of the ever-popular Stark siblings.When everyone's favorite shaggy-haired fencing aficionado, Arya, is featured in a taste testing video alongside everyone's girl crush Daenerys "Dany" Targaryen, well....needless to say the internet loses its collective shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I'm Danarya Trash #1 and decided to finally, finally write something for my alltime favorite GoT/ASOIAF ship. Some background Sansaery/Winter Rose. 
> 
> Mainly a lot of Stark family cuteness.

Arya looked down at her phone and smiled when she saw the tweet notification pop up on her phone. She had alerts turned on for all her siblings, that way she could make sure they weren't slandering her name or publishing unflattering pictures of her on the internet. 

> **@** **_wingedwolf: make sure to check out our latest RwtW video tonight at eight o'clock! Featuring classic Srark Family Shenanigans._ **

She quickly pressed her thumb to the home button on her phone, typing up a quick reply. 

> **_@nightwolf: @wingedwolf it's a good one! No spoilers but Jon *may* or may not fall into a fountain._ **

Working for Buzzfeed had been a dream-come-true for the Stark siblings, who had been fortunate enough to find work at the same institution around the same time. Of course, it had taken Rickon a while longer to earn his spot on the team, due to his age, but their producers adored them, especially for the loyal fanbase they'd garnered. Apparently, the consumers of Buzzfeed videos loved to see a family of competitive, playful northerners stumble their way through life, and the siblings had no problem generating content every Tuesday. 

As usual, Bran's tweet (and her subsequent response) quickly garnered the attention of their ever-attentive fans. 

> **_@wolfpack4ever: @wingedwolf @nightwolf OMG !!! SO EXCITED !!!_ **
> 
> **_@reshopheda: @wingedwolf @nightwolf can't wait to see my dumb baby Jon trip and fall_ **
> 
> **_@jongritte: in the words of ygritte "you know nothing jon snow"_ **

"Video looks good, she-wolf." Arya turned and rolled her eyes at her supervisor, Tyrion, as he walked up to her. "The views are already scaling. Top-notch editing, as usual."

"Of course it is," Arya scoffed, "I did it." The siblings took turns editing their videos, and Arya took great pride in the quality of the content they put out, so she always agonized over the final cut of their videos. This particular saga, of the Starks searching for the best pizza LA had to offer, she had spent around seven hours editing total. 

She could understand why her family had quickly amassed such an audience. 

Robb and Jon were the oldest, and, according to the majority of their rabid fangirls, complete "daddy material" (Arya shuddered at the very thought of the words), with their wild, curly hair and dark scruff that Sansa constantly pestered them about shaving. Fans also spent much time squealing about Jon's relationship with Ygritte, a model from Denmark who had found her way to America and into Jon's arms. Robb, on the other hand, was serially single, and with his wolfish grin and well-muscled form, young men and women alike threw themselves at him. 

Sansa, of course, was the sensible one of the group. Oftentimes, Arya was certain they'd all have gotten themselves arrested in the name of art if she wasn't there to intervene and talk them out of the majority of their ridiculous ideas. However, that didn't mean that she wasn't fun. Quite the contrary. Sansa's quick wit and sharp tongue had earned her a spot in the hearts of millions, and people constantly wondered who she might be dating. Sansa and Arya laughed privately at the suggestions (especially since one Theon Greyjoy's name was mentioned far too often) as they both knew fans would combust if they knew Sansa was dating Margaery Tyrell, the Rose of Hollywood (the two kept their relationship hidden away from the press so they at least had  _ some  _ privacy). 

Bran, of course, was adored by all. 

Whether he was speeding down steep streets with Sansa yelling after him in his wheelchair or propelling himself forward on his crutches, he was perhaps one of the most adored disabled internet stars at the current moment, and often featured in Buzzfeed's  _ Disabled, But Not Disabled  _ series, and advocated strongly for the disabled community. The ability to walk had been stolen from him at the age of ten from a horrid climbing accident, and he had barely escaped with his life intact, but instead of his spirit crumbling after the hardship, Bran had flourished into the young man Arya now saw everyday. His strength and resilience had earned him the respect of the internet and the world, proving that just because you couldn't walk didn't mean you couldn't achieve your dreams. 

Rickon, likewise, was applauded for his advocacy for disabled representation, and could always be seen sporting bright, neon hearing aides just to prove that you didn't have to hide who you were. Additionally, he was the baby of the group, fresh-faced and eighteen, and the younger audience absolutely  _ adored  _ him. 

And then there was Arya. 

Teenagers around the world identified with her devil-may-care attitude and applauded her androgynous style. As a small child, Arya had often been teased for abandoning traditionally feminine clothing and behaviors, instead wrestling with her brothers and climbing and scraping her knees and signing up for  _ fencing _ , of all sports (her mother had thrown a fit at that, but Ned had insisted their daughter be allowed to partake in whatever activities she wanted), but now, she was praised for being true to herself. 

"Of course," Tyrion agreed, smiling at her, "don't stay  _ too  _ late, Stark, I don't want your brothers breathing down my neck for working you too hard."

"It's Sansa you should really be worried about," Arya grinned wickedly, "and there's a reason I'm called the Night Wolf, after all."

"Yes, yes, of course, of course," Tyrion sighed, "I'll be back 'round in an hour, don't let me catch you still here."

"Aye, aye, cap'n," Arya chuckled, looking down at her phone once more. 

> **_@ygritteraft: sometimes I wonder why I'm dating this idiot @whitewolf_ **
> 
> **_@youngwolf: @ygritteraft why date Jon when you could date me?_ **
> 
> **_@whitewolf: @youngwolf don't you even think about it Robb_ **
> 
> **_@redwolf: @ygritteraft he truly knows nothing, not even how to walk without falling_ **
> 
> **_@whitewolf: @redwolf @ygritteraft I feel attacked_ **

Arya laughed at the antics of her siblings and quickly began typing once more, never one to be left out of the action. 

> **_@nightwolf: raise your hand if you've ever been personally victimized by Sansa Stark_ **

It took only moments for her siblings to reply

> **_@whitewolf: @nightwolf [raised hand emoji]_ **
> 
> **_@youngwolf: @nightwolf [raised hand emoji]_ **
> 
> **_@wingedwolf: @nightwolf [raised hand emoji]_ **
> 
> **_@wolfprince: @nightwolf [raised hand emoji]_ **
> 
> **_@redwolf: @nightwolf @whitewolf @youngwolf @wingedwolf @wolfprince I hate you all_ **

She locked her phone and began packing up, as she knew Tyrion was being serious about not catching her in the office by the time he came back. Besides, she wanted to go home to the house she and her siblings were renting together in LA, curl up with Nym and take a well-deserved twelve hour nap. 

As she walked towards the exit, whistling to herself, she spotted a familiar head of platinum blonde hair and smiled softly. 

"Working the redeye?" she offered, and Dany looked up and smiled at her in return. 

"Finishing up editing, you know how it goes," the other girl offered, and Arya nodded sagely. 

"The sacrifices we make for our craft," she agreed with a faux sigh, and her heart fluttered when her words were rewarded with a laugh. 

"Too true, too true," Dany grinned, "I won't keep you any longer, though, go get some sleep, Stark, you look like you need it." Arya raised an eyebrow playfully. 

"I'll have you know I'm always the picture of beauty," Arya huffed, "it's effortless, really."

"You have your moments," Dany acquiesced, "now get out of here before I call Tyrion on you."

"You play dirty, Targaryen," Arya accused, walking backwards as she continued on her way out. 

"All is fair in war, Wolf!" Dany called as Arya finally left the building. 

**_Wolf Knight - 3:04 AM_ **

_ Make it home yet? _

**_Dragon Queen - 3:07_ ** _ AM _

_ Tyrion finally kicked me out at two thirty, so yes. _

_ Why are you still awake? _

**_Wolf Knight - 3:11 AM_ **

_ Had to make sure my favorite coworker didn't work herself to death :p _

**_Dragon Queen - 3:13 AM_ **

_ You're ridiculous _

_ Thank you for checking though. _

**_Wolf Knigt - 3:14 AM_ **

_ Np  _

_ Night Dany _

**_Dragon Queen - 3:14 AM_ **

_ Goodnight Arya _

* * *

 

"Arya!" Dany greeted, eyes lighting up when she saw Arya slide into the seat next to her. "I didn't know you were doing this video."

"I decided I'd spare you the pain of being seated next to my baby brother," Arya grinned, "I love Rickon, bless his heart, but he tends to ramble a lot."

"I wonder where he gets that from," Dany added innocently, and Arya's eyes narrowed. 

Before she could respond, however, the director motioned at them to be quiet, and Arya straightened as filming began. 

"What are we trying today?" Arya asked, clapping her hands together. "I'm coming in blind here." Dany looked at her gleefully before turning towards the camera. 

"Nobody told you?"

"Nope," Arya responded, popping the p as she spoke, "Rickon just told me he needed me to fill in for him, mentioned food, and I was sold. If there's one thing I like more than food, it's  _ free  _ food."

"We're taking Arya's taste test virginity," Dany told the camera seriously, and the director rolled his eyes, "with  _ Dothraki  _ food."

The smile on Arya's face quickly melted into a frown. 

"Wait, Dothraki? Don't they eat horses?" She stared down at the plate of food placed in front of the two with a look of barely concealed horror. "Dany tell me this isn't horse meat."

"It isn't horse meat, Arya," Dany responded with a sly grin. 

"Are you lying to me?"

"Hush and eat your food, she-wolf," Dany laughed, "it's rude to refuse to try food from other cultures. If you're good, I might even feed you some myself." 

Arya scowled, but picked up the fork nonetheless. 

> **_@danytargaryen: Make sure to check out the new Taste Test video, Dothraki style. Featuring, @nightwolf, @tomandmyr, @lyannamormont, and more!_ **
> 
> **_@nightwolf: @danytargaryen I'm still traumatized_ **
> 
> **_@wolfprince: @nightwolf @danytargaryen so sorry I couldn't make the shoot (not)_ **
> 
> **_@nightwolf: @wolfprince Rickon have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?_ **

Since it wasn't a Stark-centric video, Arya wasn't expecting much of a response. After all, the video had mainly been her staring at the plates presented to her and Dany with increasing levels of horror and apprehension, so when her phone stated blowing up with notifications, she was rightfully confused. 

**_Jon My Favorite - 2:57 PM_ **

_ You may want to check twitter, little sister.  _

**_Small Child - 3:01 PM_ **

_ Holy shit Arya I think you broke the internet.  _

With a small, bewildered frown on her face and a healthy dose of fear, Arya opened twitter. 

> **_@winteriscoming: @danytargaryen @nightwolf HOLY SHIT MY TWO FAVS NEXT TO EACH OTHER IN A VIDEO_ **
> 
> **_@winteriscoming: @winteriscoming I CAN'T BREATHE SIGHER_WSGKLFHASRGK_ **
> 
> **_@aryakicksass: @winteriscoming DO I SENSE A NEW SHIP #STARGARYEN_ **
> 
> **_@stormborn: @nightwolf @danytargaryen DATE DATE DATE DATE_ **
> 
> **_@winterhell: @aryakicksass @nightwolf @danytargaryen Stargaryen is too open ended, could be any Stark_ **
> 
> **_@littleststark: I agree with @winterhell, I think @nightwolf and @danytargaryen's ship name should be #Danarya_ **

Arya stood up from her desk slowly, and made her way towards the other end of the building, where she knew she'd find her friend. 

"Arya," as always, Dany lit up like the sun upon seeing her, and Arya couldn't help but smile in return, usually stormy attitude effortlessly brightened whenever she was in the presence of the woman she'd colloquially dubbed the Dragon Queen. "What can I do to help you?"

"We've broken the internet," Arya told her seriously, and Dany tilted her head in a manner oddly reminiscent of a confused puppy. 

"Pardon?"

"Check twitter, babes," Arya chuckled, "looks like you and I've been shipped." Dany quickled opened her phone and took a quick scroll through her mentions, and Arya watched as understanding dawned on her face. 

"That look in your eyes screams trouble, Stark."

"Who, me? I would never."

> **_@nightwolf: [1 attachment] we may not be dating, but I'm proud to be one half of #Danarya_ **
> 
> **_@danytargaryen: @nightwolf it's a true honor to be 'shipped' with a Stark_ **
> 
> **_@youngwolf: @danytargaryen @nightwolf, PLEASE, if you're going to choose a Stark to be shipped with, at least chose the most attractive (me, of course)_ **
> 
> **_@danytargaryen: sorry @youngwolf, the internet has spoken. I can't betray @nightwolf like that_ **
> 
> **_@nightwolf: sorry @youngwolf, you can't beat true love <3 <3 @danytargaryen_ **

**_Birth Giver - 3:49 PM_ **

_ Why is 'Danarya' trending on the internet? _

_ Arya Stark have you started dating and not told your mother. _

_ Arya I will call your brothers.  _

**_Cool Dad - 4:14 PM_ **

_ Arya please answer your mother, she's about ready to start knitting your future children jumpers.  _

**_Idiot #1 - 4:16 PM_ **

_ Mom's called me six times and because you were mean to me on twitter I'm telling her you've been having a secret affair.  _

Arya rolled her eyes and opened her phone to calm her mother down before tweeting some horrible pictures of Robb for revenge. 

* * *

 

Since the initial  _ #Danarya  _ storm that swept the twitter-sphere, she and Dany were featured in more and more videos together, seeing as their executive producers wanted to take advantage of their growing popularity. 

Dany frowned when Cersei explained the situation to the two of them, citing that catering to the audience's desires was better in the longrun. 

"Isn't that some weird form of queerbaiting?" she asked. "Arya and I aren't dating, after all."

"There's no harm in being in videos together," Cersei brushed her concerns off, "the audience will see what the audience wants to see. Regardless of whether or not the two of you are dating, it would be beneficial for you to appear together more often."

"Don't look  _ too  _ concerned, Dany," Arya joked, "I promise I'll shower more often just to make sure you can stand to be around me." Dany rolled her eyes and shoved Arya fondly. 

"You're an idiot, Stark."

"But I'm  _ your  _ idiot, according to the internet," Arya quipped, "which means you have to put up with me."

"Now I wish they'd shipped me with Robb."

"You take that back  _ right now _ , Daenerys Targaryen."

> **_@nightwolf: [1 attachment] #betrayed_ **
> 
> **_@youngwolf: @nightwolf, what can I say, I'm irresistible_ **
> 
> **_@danytargaryen: ....whoops? #ItsNotWhatItLooksLike_ **

"Oi! Stark!"

"You'll have to start specifying which one of us you mean, Theon, seeing as we outnumber you five-to-one," Arya answered in a sing-song voice, and the older man rolled his eyes at her response. 

"We know he's talking to you," Jon answered easily, "because you're the only one he won't call by your first name."

"Because she's the most annoying of you lot," Theon defended himself cheekily, before turning back to Arya, "but anyways, I was wondering if..."

"I'm sorry, did you need something?" Arya joked. "I could've sworn you called me annoying not two seconds ago."

"Sorry," Theon apologized half-heartedly, "so I had this idea for a video..."

> **_@nightwolf: just got enlisted for a super cool video, can't wait for you guys to see it! thx @captaintheon for the opportunity ;)_ **
> 
> **_@captaintheon: @nightwolf still not calling you by your first name, Stark_ **
> 
> **_@nightwolf: @captaintheon damn, and I thought I was growing on you_ **

* * *

 

Arya took a deep breath to steady herself, and from behind the camera, Theon gave her a sympathetic look, as he'd already filmed his own segment. 

"Do you need a moment?" he asked. "You don't have to do this if you aren't ready, Stark."

"No," Arya responded quickly, "I can do this." Theon nodded and hit the record button on the camera, and Arya took another deep breath. 

"Hey guys," she spoke to the camera, "I'm not used to this format of videos, so you'll have to forgive me if I seem awkward, but I'm here today to tell you something about myself that you might not have known, but I feel is my duty to share with the world." She looked to Theon, who smiled at her. "My name is Arya Stark, and I'm a lesbian."

She paused for a moment and then laughed. 

"Gods it feels good to say that out loud," she grinned, "of course, I was already out to my friends and coworkers, but I felt the need to let you, our lovely audience know, because without your constant support, I wouldn't be at the point of my life I am now, and I really owe it all to you guys. So yeah, I'm a lesbian, and I fence and I love going on runs with my dog in the morning and I've known all these things since I was about five years old. So to all you little gaybies out there watching this, don't let people tell you that just because you're a little different you won't amount to anything. I mean, just look at how far I've come. Rainbow is the new black, people. Just be unapologetically yourself and fuck the consequences."

> **_@BuzzFeedLGBT: Proud to welcome @nightwolf @captaintheon @friendlyrenly and @danytargaryen to our ranks! #OutAndProud_ **
> 
> **_@whitewolf: so proud of my baby sister @nightwolf for being "unapologetically herself" and "fucking the consequences"_ **
> 
> **_@whitewolf: @whitewolf wait that sounded weird_ **
> 
> **_@nightwolf: @whitewolf I love you, you big confused baby_ **

**_Lemonhead - 2:18 PM_ **

_ You just had to come out publicly before me, didn't you? _

_ Proud of you, Arya :) _

**_Cool Dad - 2:24 PM_ **

_ Your mother is making a twitter just so she can tweet about how much she loves you.  _

_ She demands a retweet.  _

**[** **_Arya Stark Retweeted:_ ** **]**

> **_@wolfmother: couldn't be prouder of my beautiful, strong, lesbian daughter @nightwolf_ **
> 
> **_@nightwolf: @wolfmother thanks mum <3 and welcome to twitter_ **

_ Article Link: Buzzfeed Stars Arya Stark, Theon Greyjoy, Renly Baratheon, and Daenerys Targaryen Say Goodbye to the Closet _

_ By: Lyanna Mormont _

_ On October 11th, at exactly five thirty in the afternoon, after a relatively mellow day, the internet exploded.  _

_ For those unaware, October 11th signals one of the holidays easily overlooked for most, National Coming Out Day, and in true Buzzfeed style, Theon Greyjoy produced a video with several coworkers who were ready to announce the previously hidden parts of themselves to the rest of the world.  _

_ Their stories were met, of course, with immediate support from the rest of the Buzzfeed Staff as well as their families, as seen by the rather enthusiastic Stark response: _

> **_@whitewolf: so proud of my baby sister @nightwolf for being "unapologetically herself" and "fucking the consequences"_ **
> 
> **_@whitewolf: @whitewolf wait that sounded weird_ **
> 
> **_@youngwolf: sorry arya, the ladies still like me more (I LOVE U MY TINY GAY SISTER)_ **
> 
> **_@redwolf: much love to my little sister_ **
> 
> **_@wingedwolf: much love to my older sister Arya! Coming out takes an incredible amount of bravery and I knew she'd do it in style._ **
> 
> **_@wolfprince: YEAH MY BIG SISTER'S A LESBIAN_ **
> 
> **_@wolfprince: AND SHE CAN KICK YOUR ASS_ **
> 
> **_@wolfprince: A KICKASS LESBIAN_ **

_ For those who haven't seen the video [link attached], the four brave souls who chose to come out this year were across all ends of the spectrum. Arya Stark, as can be seen from the tweets of her family, came out as a lesbian, proudly proclaiming to all that they should "be unapologetically themselves and [redacted] the consequences", whereas family friend Theon Greyjoy came out as asexual biromantic. Renly Baratheon revealed to all that, not only is he a gay man, but that he is also dating singer-songwriter Loras Tyrell (brother of actress Margaery Tyrell), abandoning his days of going stag and publicly announcing his commitment to his boyfriend while young girls across the country cried. I, myself, think they make a beautiful couple, congrats boys! _

_ Finally, Daenerys Targaryen came out as bisexual, speaking candidly about her experiences in the LGBT community in her life thus far, as well as addressing issues of biphobia, which are still common despite the rapidly changing mindset.  _

_ "Some people are just really crass about it all," Targaryen stated in her segment of the video, "they're either too enthusiastic and asking for a threesome, or asking why I can't just choose one and stick with it. Yes, I have dated men in the past, and I've also dated women. Regardless of the gender of my partner, I always have been and always will be bisexual. And if I eventually get married, I will not suddenly become straight or gay, I will still, shockingly, be bisexual. And that's that." _

_ Recently, the internet has been taken by storm by what fans are calling "Danarya", a ship (fictitious relationship) between A. Stark and Targaryen. Needless to say, this coming out video has stirred further reactions from enthusiastic shippers, but as of now, there has been no statement from the two about the actual state of their relationship. As their peer, coworker, and friend, I urge our audiences to respect their privacy, regardless of their enthusiasm, as pictured below, as they are still just two women trying to make their way in life.  _

_ Excited "Danarya" Shippers: _

> **_@stargaryen: UM???? IM SHOOK TO THE CORE???? #DANARYACONFIRMED???_ **
> 
> **_@danaryaaaaas: HOLY FUCK MY SHIP BOTH LIKE GIRLS THIS IS NOT A DRILL #DANARYA_ **
> 
> **_@stormbornsapphic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH #DANARYA_ **
> 
> **_@aryandany: NO ARYA DON'T [censored] THE CONSEQUENCES WHEN U COULD BE DOING OTHER THINGS #DANARYA_ **
> 
> **_@gaywolf: TAKE A FUKIN SIP BABES #DANARYA_ **

_ Again, huge congratulations to Stark, Greyjoy, Baratheon, and Targaryen for their bravery! Here's to another year of progress for the LGBT community.  _

_ Links on lesbianism [here], links on asexuality [here], article about Loras and Renly's relationship [here[, links about bisexuality [here]. _

_ Published October 11, 2026 at 4:00 PM PST.  _

"So." Arya looked up and smiled when she saw Dany leaning over her desk. "Looks like we broke the internet again."

"Maybe one of these days we should give them something to actually scream about," Arya suggested, uncharacteristically shy, and Dany sighed a long-suffering sort of sigh. 

"You Starks really are oblivious, aren't you?" she asked, and before Arya could question what the other woman meant, Dany leaned down, grasping Arya's cheeks firmly in her soft hands before bringing their lips together in a tender embrace.

Arya froze for a moment before her instincts kicked in and she responded with enthusiasm, pulling Dany closer until the girl collapsed in her lap, and the blonde smiled against Arya's lips. 

"You mean we could've been doing that ages ago?" Arya asked breathlessly. 

"Mhmm," Dany hummed against Arya's cheek, "I've been trying to get you to ask me out for months, but you made me wait."

"That was stupid of me," Arya observed. 

"Very."

"Can you kiss me again, please?"

"Only because you asked so nicely."

Behind them, someone wolf-whistled, and Arya raised a single middle finger, her other hand busy tangling itself in Dany's long, platinum hair. 

"HEY! THAT'S MY SISTER YOU'RE OBJECTIFYING! KEEP QUIET OR I'LL CUT YOUR TONGUE OFF!" At the reminder that they weren't alone, Dany and Arya separated once more, and the she-wolf grinned at Jon, who looked ready to murder whoever had whistled. 

"Will you go out on a date with me, Arya Stark?" Dany asked.

"As long as we don't eat horse meat, I'd gladly go with you anywhere."

* * *

 

Four months and countless dates later, they broke the internet once more. 

> **_@nightwolf: [4 attachments] happy to be celebrating four months with my lovely girlfriend, @danytargaryen #Danarya_ **
> 
> **_@danytargaryen: @nightwolf help i'm not being cuddled or kissed please fix this right now_ **
> 
> **_@nightwolf: @danytargaryen as my lady commands ;)_ **

True to her word, Arya soon arrived at Dany's appartment, bouquet of flowers in hand. After ensuring their safe deposit in a vase, her girlfriend (Arya still marveled at getting to call her that) dragged her onto her bed and into the mass of blankets she'd arranged, curling into Arya's side. 

"You're so warm," Dany sighed, and Arya grinned before pressing a soft kiss to her girlfriend's forehead, "such a nice pillow."

"Glad to be of use," Arya responded tenderly, hands tracing through Dany's soft tresses of hair, eyes softening more and more as the other woman melted into her delicate ministrations. 

"Did we break the internet again?" Dany muttered sleepily as Arya snapped another quick picture, this time of Dany curled into her side, looking utterly at peace. 

"If we didn't before we will now."

> **_@nightwolf: [1 attachment] sleepy baby :* @danytargaryen #Danarya_ **

"Read a few of the responses to me? I'm too tired to open my eyes."

"The dangers of staying late to edit."

"Tyrion tried to warn us."

> **_@winterhell: SIRHSER_HL:KSDFGKJSLDRGHJ_ **
> 
> **_@danaryaaaaas: WHEN WILL UR FAVS EVER #DANARYAPARTY #DANARYA_ **
> 
> **_@youngwolf: get it little sis_ **

"Did your mum say anything? Her tweets are the best."

> **_@wolfmother: @nightwolf @danytargaryen give me grandbabies because @whitewolf and @ygritteraft are taking too long, love mum_ **
> 
> **_@whitewolf: @wolfmother MOM_ **
> 
> **_@nightwolf: @wolfmother MOTHER PLEASE_ **

"She's asking for grandchildren again," Arya told Dany softly, still playing with her hair as the half-asleep girl burrowed further into her side. 

"Mmm, maybe later," Dany told her, and Arya's heart fluttered in the familiar way it always did when Dany speculated about their future together, "now is for sleep."

"Your wish is my command, my lady."

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm  _ your  _ idiot."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Danarya cult my pals! Follow me on tumblr, [danaryas](http://danaryas.tumblr.com), and yell about all the potential power-couple-ness. 
> 
> Comments/kudos greatly appreciated! If you want me to continue this into a series following the lives of our favorite Starks lemme know.


End file.
